wesnothfandomcom-20200214-history
Heir to the Throne
Heir to the Throne is a beginner-level campaign that chronicles the tale of Konrad, Delfador, and later Li'sar and their quest to overthrow the tyrannical Queen Asheviere. It is a novice level campaign and consists of 25 scenarios. This campaign was the first one to be written and tells the most major event in Wesnothian history. Campaign Information Characters Humans * Delfador * Konrad * Sir Kaylan * Veocyn * Yran * Haldiel * Yredd * Tarcyn * Syryn * Cicyn * Ginvan * Simyr * Elrian * Seimus * Moremirmu * Reglok * Gelgar * Gamlel * Darglen * Li'sar * Robryn * Warven * Honber * Josephus * Malatus * Sir Alric * Sir Ruga * Sir Daryn * Lord Bayar * Heford * Sir Kalm * Asheviere Elves * Galdrad * Chantal * Kalenz * El'rien * Telerandor * Bona-Melodia * Uradredia * Parandra * Bellrok * Tindolean * Everlore Orcs * Urug-Telfar * Knafa-Tan * Maga-Knafa * Mokolo Qimur * Usadar Q'kai * Dwaba-Kukai * Managa'Gwin * Bugg * Agadla * Kojun Herolm * Mokho Kimer * Gaga-Breuk * Halgar Du'nar * Gorlak * Knafa-Telfar * Urug-Tan * Shuuga-Mool * Urug-Telfar * Urag-Tifer * Kior-Dal * Dwar-Ni * Haliel-Maga Nagas * Xnamas * Inalai Merfolks * Gwaba * Nepba * Triram * Mriram * Mabooa * Earooa * Nethuns * Gwoama * Kaba * Kwaboo * Gwimli * Jarla * Gwarloa * Heldaga * Apalala * Oceania * Elcmar * Aigaion * Tini Undead * Muff Malal * Haf-Mal * Jarmal-Gorg * Xakae * Muff Jaanal * Galga * Na-alga * Selda-Mana * Lionel * Unan-Ka'tall * Clarustus * Merlunius * Aimucasur * Secadius * Dafeis * Muff Argulak 'Others' * Mother Gryphon * Haralamdum Dwarves * Relgorn * Geldar * Ulfdain Trolls * Brugg * Haaf-Garga Drakes * Keh Ohn Saurians * Szerkz Prologue Script "In the twenty-seventh year of the reign of Garard II, king of Wesnoth, the kingdom was plunged into a bitter war with the Orcs of the North. The Northern host encamped at Galcadar, by the ford of Abez, and the king led his forces to meet them. Splitting his army in two, he led one half while his son, the crown prince Eldred, led the other. Eldred was a brave and courageous warrior, able to lead his soldiers well. Unfortunately for Garard, his son was also ambitious...and treacherous. In the heat of battle, Eldred's men turned on the king. And so, Garard was slain in battle that day, along with his brother and all his sons but Eldred. Garard's queen, Asheviere, looked on with glee, having come to watch the battle from a nearby hill. The rule of her son would surely satisfy her lust for power far better than her husband's had. In exchange for tribute, the warlord of the North happily made peace with Eldred, who proclaimed himself king and led his army south towards Weldyn. But Garard's arch mage, Delfador, had escaped the battle and, riding with haste, reached Weldyn first. He mustered a force of loyalists to fight Eldred and avenge the king's death. The loyalist army marched North to meet Eldred. Eldred made war upon Delfador and his forces with his mother's advice ringing in his ears: 'Fight no one great or small except the old mage, whose head should be severed from his shoulders'. And Eldred did indeed meet Delfador face-to-face in battle, in the hinterlands near Tath. Sword clashed against staff, as the wise old mage fought the brash young warrior. In the end Delfador's men were defeated and routed, but Asheviere found her son's lifeless body, fixed to the ground by the great mage's staff. Asheviere herself then took command of the army and led it back to Weldyn. Knowing that the king's young nephews were next in line to the throne, she ordered them all killed, and declared herself Queen of Wesnoth. Soon after news of Asheviere's orders reached Delfador, he secretly entered the palace and stole away Konrad, the youngest of Garard's nephews, thereby saving him from death. Fleeing to the Aethenwood beyond the south-western border of Wesnoth, Delfador raised the child Konrad under the protection of the Elves, watching sadly as Asheviere's reign of terror over the land began... Scenario Overview The Elves Besieged Asheviere decides to attack the Elves. In doing so, Orcs attack Konrad and Delfador's home. Konrad and Delfador are forced to flee, and decide to head for the Isle of Alduin, where they hope to find safe haven. Blackwater Port Konrad and Delfador arrive at Blackwater Port, looking for a ship sailing to Alduin. However the port area is being attacked by Orcs. The Knight who is lord here offers the assistance of horsemen. A horseman named Haldiel joins Konrad. Once the orcs are defeated or held off, a ship arrives to take Konrad and Delfador to Alduin. Gameplay Scenario 2 The Isle of Alduin Konrad and Delfador arrive at Alduin. They find the island ravaged by Orcs. After defeating the Orcs they meet an old friend of Delfador's, who offers them the assistance of mages. They hear that Asheviere has enslaved the mermen at the nearby Bay of Pearls. Wanting to fight back, they decide to rescue the mermen. Gameplay Scenario 3 The Bay of Pearls While Delfador lures most of the orcs away, Konrad must free the mermen and defeat their captors. After the battle, Delfador returns with news that the city of Elensefar has been attacked. Delfador leaves to bring the news to the elven council, while Konrad takes on the duty of defending or recapturing it. Gameplay Scenario 4 Muff Malal's Peninsula If Konrad chooses to travel by land to Elensefar, he has his first encounter with the undead. Gameplay Scenario 5A Isle of the Damned If Konrad chooses to travel by sea, a storm shipwrecks him. Fortunately, the mermen rescue Konrad and carry him to a nearby island. Here, Konrad meets the undead for the first time and must hold them off while the mermen rescue the rest of his men and the crew. Here, he meets human bandits and discovers the white mage Moremiru hiding in a temple. If both undead leaders are defeated, Moremiru joins Konrad. If only one out of two are defeated, Moremiru returns in Scenario 9 only. Gameplay Scenario 5B The Siege of Elensefar The city of Elensefar has already fallen, and the Orcs have made an alliance with the undead. After Konrad recaptures the city and defeats the undead, Delfador returns. With him is Kalenz, of the mysterious Northern Elves. Delfador tells Konrad of the Sceptre of Fire: how it is hidden in the lost caverns of Knalga, and how it will grant him kingship if he finds it. The party sets off on their quest for the Sceptre. Gameplay Scenario 6 Crossroad Konrad and his party are waylaid by Orcs at a crossroads. Elves come from the hills to warn of Orcish ambushes and Konrad fights his way through. However an Orc escapes to warn Asheviere of their plan to take the Sceptre. She sends her adopted daughter, the princess Li'sar, to stop them. Gameplay Scenario 7 The Princess of Wesnoth The party is challenged by Li'sar. When diplomacy fails, a battle ensues; after subduing Li'sar, Konrad spares her life. Li'sar is ungracious and tricks the party into traveling by the northern road. Gameplay Scenario 8 The Valley of Death The party is trapped along the north road and surrounded by undead. They must hold off the vast undead horde for two days. Moremirmu, the white mage rescued in scenario 5B, has heard of Li'sar's treachery and returns with some white mages to recsue Konrad and his party from the undead. (This only applies if only one undead leader in scenario 5B is defeated.) After the undead are vanquished, Moremirmu and his mages leave. Gameplay Scenario 9 Gryphon Mountain The party comes to Gryphon Mountain. Realizing that Gryphons might make useful scouts, they detour in an attempt to steal some gryphon eggs. But Asheviere's forces are also trying for the prize... Gameplay Scenario 10 The Ford of Abez The party comes to the Ford of Abez, which forms Wesnoth's northern border. To the north is the Dwarven wilderness of Knalga. They must make haste to cross the river as the heavy snows of winter approach. Delfador is telling the story of how the King was betrayed by his son at the Battle of Abez when the discussion is interrupted by troops in the border fortresses. Pursuing them from the South are Li'sar and a troop of Royal Guards. Blocking the ford to the north are Orcs, hostile to all humans. As Konrad's forces are in mid-river, they are set upon by Sea Serpents. After Konrad fights through he gains a respite as the serpents delay Li'sar. Gameplay Scenario 11 Northern Winter Konrad's troops are exhausted and near mutiny, so Konrad decides to rest for a time. However, first they must defeat the native orcs... The Dwarven Doors They reach ancient Knalga, only to find its glory dimmed by strife and marauding bands of orcs. They must avoid the tentacled horror lurking in the lake, find the right entrance and fight their way into the kingdom under the mountains. Plunging into the Darkness Now in the tunnels of Knalga, Konrad, Delfador, and Kalenz must elude or destroy lurking monsters to find the final retreat of the dwarves. Although dubious of the party's intent, the Dwarves eventually agree to help the party find the Sceptre of Fire. The Lost General The party enters the Dwarvish Caverns, now occupied by orcs. They encounter Lionel, a general who was sent on an earlier mission to retrieve the Sceptre. He is now undead and seeks revenge, but when he is returned to his grave he is grateful at being defeated by worthy foes instead of the orcs. Hasty Alliance Li'sar has finally caught up with Konrad, and confronts him. As the two parties draw swords, they are ambushed by Orcs. Li'sar decides to join forces with Konrad until they reach the surface. The Sceptre of Fire After a long search through unmapped caverns, the Sceptre of Fire is claimed (by either Konrad or Li'sar) and the party exits the caverns. A Choice Must Be Made Now free of the caverns of Knalga, the party rests near the banks of the Arkan-thoria (or Longlier) river. Still surrounded by many enemies, Li'sar decides that this is not the time to attempt to kill Konrad. She decides to join them as they journey to Kalenz's homeland of the North Elves. To continue, the party must defeat the orcs to the north or the undead to the south. Snow Plains If the party heads north, they meet even more orcs in the Snow Plains. If Konrad does not have the Sceptre, he can find and use the hidden Flaming Sword. Swamp Of Dread If the party heads south, they meet even more undead in the Swamp of Dread. The party must defeat 4 Death Knights and a Lich, yet discovers a bounty of 100 gold for each leader. Home of the North Elves Konrad finally reaches the borders of the Elven Forest. However, a pursuing army draws nigh. Fortunately, an orcish horde is about to ambush the humans. The party must either evade or fight their way through both hostile armies to reach the Elven Council. The Elven Council At the Elven Council much is made clear, yet much is still shrouded in mystery. The Elvish Lady Parandra, responsible for rescuing Konrad from certain death as an infant, and Kalenz agree that Li'sar should overthrow Ashievere to become the ruler of Wesnoth, while Delfador feels Konrad is better suited for the task. Parandra prevails when she hints to Delfador of a reason why Konrad is not suited to the throne. The elves tell Konrad to follow Li'sar on her mission to defeat Ashievere. Return to Wesnoth Li'sar and her party are delayed by Ashievere's border guard. Test of the Clans Delfador is about to tell Konrad his dark secret, when they are interrupted by the arrival of a clan of horsemen. Delfador invites the horsemen to join Li'sar in fighting Ashievere, but the clan scoffs at their weakness. Li'sar must first prove herself worthy by overcoming their challenge. The Battle for Wesnoth The party finally reaches the great city of Weldyn. Delfador finally tells Konrad the secret that he has been hiding - that he failed to keep the last royal heir alive seventeen years before. Konrad is not royal, but only a waif that Lady Parandra found! Li'sar confronts her mother, who refuses to abdicate in favor of the true wielder of the Scepter. An epic battle takes place. Epilogue If Ashievere dies, Li'sar takes the throne and lives happily ever after, marrying Konrad and bearing three children. Delfador serves as High Councilor, while Kalenz returns to his beloved home in the north. Category:Story Category:Campaign